Saigo
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Karena semua tak tahu, kapan kata 'Akhir' itu akan datang. /Abal&Gaje/ RnR please.


**Disclimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe), Typos, EYD, Semi-canon, Amburacakes, hancures, and the other mistakes.**

 **Don't like? Get easy to close this site.**

 **Happy reading.**

.

.

.

Gadis itu melengguh. Beberapa kali matanya yang merapat bergetar. Berusaha keras membuka sang kelopak untuk menunjukan hijau _emerald_ yang terbenam tak nyaman dengan kepala sedikit menggeleng. Matanya semakin rapat hingga beberapa saat setelahnya ia tersentak dari tidurnya. Langsung terduduk dengan nafas yang naik turun cepat. Bahkan keringat kecil keluar dari dahi dan pelipisnya membuat beberapa helaian _pink_ itu menempel di sana.

"A-apa itu?!" gumamnya masih dengan nafas tersenggal. Mengeratkan kepalan pada selimutnya. Berusaha mengingat apa yang datang di mimpinya tadi. Mimpi buruk, 'kah?

"Tidak... Ingat." desahnya. Menyerah mengingat apa yang menerjang mimpinya tadi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal dari mimpi itu. Semacam ingatan buruk masa lalu yang menghantuinya kembali.

Namun, seingatnya ia belum pernah mengalami hal buruk ataupun kenangan yang menyakitkan. Belum pernah ia rasa. Seberapapun ia berusaha.

Sakura mendesah lagi. Menepuk dahinya sebelum menyisir kebelakang pada rambut yang sedikit menghalanginya.

Perlahan, ia meminggirkan kakinya. Menapakan diri pada teras kamar dan mulai berdiri. Berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamar dan membuka gorden yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk. Menyipit kala sinar matahari begitu saja menerpa matanya.

"Cerah." ujarnya. Meregangkan otot tubuhnya dengan tangan keatas. Sedikit membusungkan dada kala tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang. Menarik nafas dalam.

"Sakura- _Chan!"_

"U-Uwowow!"

 **Bruk**

"Awwh~." Ia mengusap bokongnya yang terasa nyeri. Meringis sakit pada pusat yang berkedut. Maniknya Langsung menatap tajam pada sosok yang menyebut namanya tadi tanpa ampun. Berharap mampu membunuh sosok itu dengan tatapannya.

"Ada apa?!" tajamnya. Mulai berdiri dan melangkah mendekat pada sosok itu dan membuka kaca yang memisahkan bagian balkon dan kamarnya dan kembali melaju mendekat padanya—lelaki yang berjongkok di pagar tembok balkon. Masih dengan pandangan galak.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan- _tebayou_." sosok itu menyeringai. Membenarkan tubuh hingga kini ia terduduk di pagar sembari tangan di saku jaket orange yang dikenakannya.

Sakura mendesah. Memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan satu tangan lagi berada di pinggang. "Kau tahu. Berapapun kau mengajakku, kata 'Kencan' tidak akan masuk ke kamus kita, Naruto." tolaknya kejam tak menghiraukan bagaimana reaksi setelahnya. Lelaki di depannya ini bermental baja hingga ia tak perlu lagi mengolah kata untuk si pirang penyuka ramen itu. Begitulah kenyataannya.

Naruto merenggut."Ayolah, di taman banyak 'Sakura- _Chan'_ yang berguguran. Kita tidak boleh melewatkan ber- _hanami_ di musim ini."bujuk Naruto padanya. Berkedip-kedip manis dengan senyumnya yang dibuat polos. Sakura semakin mendesah.

"Berhenti memanggil 'Bunga sakura' dengan panggilanmu padaku. Itu sedikit mengganggu." cuek Sakura. Melipat tangan di dada.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengerjap. "Kenapa? Bunga sakura'kan indah- _tebayou_."

Wajah Sakura mendadak bersemu. Meski mungkin maksud Naruto hanya memuji bunganya saja, namun secara tidak langsung bukan Naruto memujinya? Ia tak bermaksud terlalu percaya diri, tapi... U'uh berapa suhu wajahnya saat ini? Rasanya panas sekali.

Sakura berdehem. Menetralkan jantungnya yang kini tengah berolah raga.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku selesai mandi dulu." ujarnya berbalik menuju kamar. Bermaksud membersihkan diri.

"Mandi?!" tanya antusias Naruto. Berniat melompat dan mengikuti sang gadis.

 **Sreek**

 **Blug**

Namun pintu kaca balkon mendadak ditutup Sakura kuat. Membuatnya mematung beberapa centi di hadapan kaca. Hampir terjepit jika saja ia tak berhenti.

"Sekali matamu mengintip, akanku pastikan semua tulangmu patah!" teriak suara di dalam sana membuatnya meneguk ludah tanda tak berani.

"Sifatnya itu." gumamnya sembari bergidik ngeri. Selepasnya ia mendesah. Berjalan mundur dan mendudukan diri kembali di pagar balkon. Menunggu dengan senyum mengembang.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Saigo***

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi Sakura berkedut. Tangannya terus saja bersedekap di depan dada. Matanya sedari tadi terpejam berusaha menghiraukan sepasang manik yang mengamati wajahnya sedari mereka berangkat dari rumahnya. Ia sudah lelah hanya memberi ancaman untuk jangan memandang wajahnya. Bahkan ia sudah tak sanggup rasanya memukul wajah pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini.

Padahal tidak ada yang aneh ia rasa. Pakaian yang ia kenakan masih sama dengan pakaian santai. Kaos warna krem dengan rompi merah membalut kaos tadi dan rok hitam melekat menutupi pinggul sampai paha. Serta kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut sepatu boot kesayangannya. Ini bahkan tidak ada istimewa. Tapi kenapa dia terus menatapnya? Membuat wajahnya merona saja, pikirnya.

"Oh, ya, Sakura- _Chan_." Sakura membuka matanya. Berhenti berjalan kala melihat Narutopun menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat Naruto yang meronggoh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu yang ia tak tahu. Ia hanya mengeryit.

"Ada apa, _Baka?_ Kau menyimpan benda 'Haram'?" tebaknya dengan nada malas. Naruto nyengir.

"Bisa kau tutup dulu matamu? Hanya sebentar." pintanya membuat Sakura memutar bola mata malas.

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk melakukan hal mesum padaku, aku akan pulang." ancamnya. Tentu Naruto gelagapan. Merasa dirugikan jika saja gadis ini malah pergi meninggalkannya di tengah jalan.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak akan. Hanya saja aku minta izin untuk menyentuh kepalamu." Sakura melotot tajam.

"Aku pulang." ia berbalik cepat. Bermaksud meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Namun saat ia akan melangkah tangannya begitu saja dijegal sang pemuda. Membuatnya mengalihkan manik tajamnya pada _saphire_ Naruto.

Naruto meringis. "Bukan hal mesum. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan." jelasnya sembari mengusap tengkuk. Rona merah tipispun terlihat menghias di pipinya. Namun Sakura tak goyah. Masih memandang tajam Naruto.

"Langsung berikan saja padaku. Bukan itu mudah?!" ujarnya. Naruto semakin meringis.

"Ayolah, percaya padaku. Kau boleh mematahkan semua tulangku jika aku melanggar janji." bujuk Naruto. Menangkup kedua tangannya di atas kepala pirangnya yang menunduk. Berusaha memohon.

Terdiam beberapa detik, akhirnya Sakura mendesah lemah. Merasa tidak tega juga membuat Naruto seperti itu. "Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu." Sakura mulai menutup matanya. Menanti sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Jangan mengintip." Sakura berdecak. Padahal untuk berjaga-jaga, ia bermaksud membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Penasaran tentu saja. Bagaimanapun ini adalah sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang selalu mengisi otak dangkal pemuda ini.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia merasakan hembusan nafas lembut menerpa wajahnya. Wangi jeruk dan sitrus menyeruak memenuhi hidungnya sampai paru-paru. Memberi efek candu yang begitu pekat di setiap sel paru-parunya. Ia merona. Beberapa kali mencium wangi tubuh Naruro selalu membuatnya terbius. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Seakan dari seribu parfum, hanya wangi tubuh Naruto yang memanjakan hidungnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya lagi, sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kepalanya. Memainkan rambut _pink_ -nya yang ada di dahi lebarnya. Menatanya ke samping bersama anak rambut lain dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang menajam ke bawah. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu saja melekat di sana. Memberi sedikit berat—Hanya sedikit di rambutnya itu.

Dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, hawa panas mulai menjauh dari tubuhnya membuat ia merasa telah melepas sesuatu. Sedikitnya ia kecewa.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu, Sakura- _Chan_." Suara Naruto mengintrupsinya untuk membuka Mata. Perlahan membuka manik _emerald_ yang ia punya, Sakura menangkap bayang Naruto di hadapannya. Bediri dengan senyuman puas? Menatap dirinya.

Sakura mengernyit. Tangannya terangkat pada poni di dahinya. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya. Kala tangannya hampir menyentuh benda yang menempel di sana, tangan Naruto menghentikannya cepat. Ia sendiri hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jangan di sentuh! Itu posisi yang bagus, _dattebayou_." ujar Naruto membuatnya semakin penasaran saja.

"Itu jepit rambut. Aku membelikannya khusus untukmu." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Mengacungkan jempolnya berisyarat bahwa itu sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Sakura merenggut. "Aku tidak suka gaya rambut seperti ini." Ucapnya. Bermaksud kembali mencabut jepit rambut yang menahan anak rambutnya. Dan lagi Naruto dengan cepat kilat menghentikan tindakannya itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Seakan nyawanya berada pada jepit rambut itu.

"Tidak Sakura- _Chan_. Jangan mencopotnya!" jerit kecil Naruto. Terlihat sedikit prustasi saat dirinya akan mencabut jepit rambut itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, menurunkan tangan membuat Naruto mengusap dada dengan nafasnya lega.

"Kau memang cantik, tapi dengan gaya rambut itu membuatmu tambah cantik- _tebayou_. Percayalah." Sakura bersemu msndengarnya.

"B-Boh—"

"Kau sangat cantik." Naruto tersenyum teduh. Membentuk sebuah garis bibir yang terlihat indah di mata Sakura. Membuat gadis itu merasakan detik-detik berlalu begitu lamban. Membawa degup jantungnya bertambah cepat, mengumpulkan darah di wajahnya hingga memanas seketika. Bukan hanya di wajah, bahkan ketelinga ia rasa.

"A-A-Apa—" gugup Sakura. Tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya begitu jelas. Semua tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tak mampu menanggapi ucapan sang pahlawan dunia itu.

"A-Ah, Bunga sakura-nya!" teriak Sakura mengganti topik. Berjalan dengan cepat ketempat tujuannya tadi.

Tangannya terangkat begitu saja ke arah dadanya. Merasakan bagaimana degup itu tak menurun. Merasakan perasaan berdesir itu membuat dadanya sesak penuh kebahagiaan. Seakan ratusan bunga meletup di dadanya siap membucah keluar. Ia menunduk dengan kuluman senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan rasa ini begitu menyenangkan? Berada di dekat Naruto entah mengapa selalu memberi rasa menggelitik di hatinya. Membawanya terbang dan menghempaskannya ke jagat raya. Kapan rasa ini mulai tumbuh? Sejak tadi, 'kah? Sejak kemarin, 'kah? Atau sejak dulu? Dulu sekali?

"Hey, kau meninggalkanku, Sakura- _Chan_." Naruto menyusul di sampingnya. Berjalan beriringan masih menatap dirinya. Sakura semakin menunduk.

"Kau pemalu sekali, Sakura- _Chan_." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya cepat pada Naruto yang telah menatap kedepan. Masih dengan senyuman andalan pemuda itu melekat di sana.

"Apa yang tadi kau bilang?" tanya Sakura. Namun Naruto malah menggendikan bahu dengan kekehannya. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." ujarnya sok misterius membuat Sakura cemberut. Membuang muka.

"Kau manis."ucap Naruto membuat Sakura mengalihkan matanya lagi pada Naruto.

"Apa?!"

"Kau lucu?"

"Hey, kau sudah mengubah kata-kata itu tiga kali!" teriak Sakura sembari menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Nah, kau mendengarnya. Kenapa bertanya?" Naruto mengankat sebelah alisnya dengan senyum masih menempel di wajah itu.

Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya masih merona.

"Kau Cantik."

"Hey!" Naruto tertawa terbahak. Sedang Sakura kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Sebal terus-menerus digoda si pirang. Namun diam-diam ia tersenyum. Entah mengapa ada rasa senang yang tak terdefinisi di hatinya. Meletup-letup.

.

.

.

"Uwoah, hujan 'Sakura- _Chan_ '- _tebayou_."teriak Naruto terkagum-kagum. Menatap takjup pada guguran bunga sakura yang menaburi jalanan taman. Membuatnya terlihat seakan karpet bunga sakura disiapkan khusus untuk mereka.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakurapun hanya mampu ternganga kecil menatap semua itu. Memerhatikan lautan bunga sakura di hadapannya. Memanjakan mata dan hati bagi yang melihatnya.

"Ah, 'Sakura- _Chan_ '-nya menempel di rambut Sakura- _Chan_." ujar Naruto. Menunjuk letak kelopak-kelopak sakura menempel di rambut _bublegum_ Sakura. Tangan Sakura terangkat menggapai beberapa kelopak yang ada. Membersihkan rambut indahnya sendiri. Namun seakan magnet bagi para kelopak bunga, kelopak-kelopak sakura lain semakin banyak yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan semua ini?" geram Sakura. Merasa risih juga dengan semua yang menempel di rambutnya. Terus terusan membersihkan surai merah jambunya dari sakura-sakura kecil.

"Hm, ternyata Begitu. Yang indah akan kembali pada yang indah." gumam Naruto dengan tangan berada di dagu dan mata yang menatap intens padanya. Seakan baru saja menyebutkan sesuatu yang jenius. Sakura semakin menggembungkan pipinya. Merasa malu dan sebal juga.

"Ayolah, bantu aku melepaskannya." geramnya masih dengan tangan yang merapihkan kelopak bunga. Naruto tersentak.

"Tidak, Sakura- _Chan_. Kau akan merusak gaya rambutmu." teriaknya. Menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang masih di kepala. Sakura menahan nafasnya kala wajahnya hampir tenggelam di dada Naruto. Sejak kapan Naruto setinggi ini? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sakura- _chan_ diam saja, biar aku yang urus 'Sakura- _chan_ ' yang kecilnya." ujar Naruto. Mulai membereskan kelopak sakura di kepalanya. Sakura hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Wajahnya sudah merah merona. Bukan hanya karena wangi tubuh Naruto dan jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Tapi tentu saja perlakuan istimewa Naruto padanya menggetarkan hati. Membuatnya meleleh ditempat.

"Sudah selesai. Kau kembali cantik." ujar Naruto puas. Mengusap anak rambut yang menggantung dari pangkal ke ujung rambut.

"H-Ha? Oh, ya. Selesai?" gagap Sakura yang tersentak. Baru menemukan arwahnya kembali. Sedikit menengadah demi menatap Naruto. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang kita cari tempat untuk ber- _hanami_." ujar Naruto sembari mengambil daging pipi Sakura kecil. Mencubitnya. Pipi itu merona.

"Kau so keren." cibir Sakura. Membuang muka menghindari wajah Naruto. Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku itu keren, kau saja yang belum menyadarinya." ujar Naruto sembari menggosok hidungnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Sakura mendengus, mulai berjalan bersama Naruto yang juga bersamanya.

Sedikit ia mengeryit. Menyadari bahwa hanya mereka berdua saja yang ber- _hanami_ di sini.

"Ini terlalu sepi." gumam Sakura. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bukan ini sangat pas untuk kencan? Romantis. Hanya kita berdua- _tebayou_." Naruto bergerak kearahnya dengan tangan merentang berusaha memeluknya. Namun Sakura dengan gesit berjongkok dan mengambil langkah mundur membuat Naruto hanya memeluk angin kosong.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh, Naruto?" tanyanya. Masih memerhatikan daerah sekitar.

"Tidak. Jadi ayo kita langsung nikmati guguran'Sakura- _Chan_ '-nya." Sakura membola saat tiba-tiba Naruto menariknya menuju taman lebih dalam lagi.

"H-Hey, aku bisa jalan sendiri." teriak Sakura. Berusaha meronta dan melepaskan diri. Tapi sia-sia, pegangan Naruto lebih erat dan kuat dari tenaganya.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan ketika bergandengan tangan. Bukan begitu?" dan wajah Sakura kembali merona.

.

.

*Last*

.

.

"Penuh dengan 'Sakura- _Chan_ '." teriak Naruto. Menegadah dengan tangan merentang. Berputar bermandikan kelopak bunga sakura. Tertawa riang seakan itu pertama kalinya untuk Naruto ber- _hanami_. Sakura mendengus.

"Kekanakan." gumamnya. Namun sesaat setelahnya, tangannya di tarik langsung mengikuti Naruto. Memeluk tubuh mungilnya tepat di pinggang hingga posisinya lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Berputar-putar bersamanya. Layaknya sedang berdansa.

"Ini menyenangkan, Sakura- _Chan_." ujar Naruto. Berjalan ke kanan-ke kiri, kedepan-ke belakang secara teratur dengan tempo cepat.

"Hey, jangan memelukku seperti ini." teriak Sakura. Memegang pundak Naruto erat karena kakinya tak menapak sama sekali. Naruto tersenyum.

"Nikmati saja. Kita tak akan merasakannya lagi." ujarnya membuat Sakura terdiam. Mulai menurut akan apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya." gumam Sakura. Menggembungkan pipi dengan pandangan teralih ke direksi lain. Rasa malu mulai menguasainya lagi.

"Ini memang yang terakhir." Sakura mengalihkan kembali pada Naruto. Menatap penuh selidik pada mata biru langit di bawahnya.

"Maksudku, untuk tahun ini. Tahun depan kita rayakan lagi, dengan beberapa anak. Anak kita tentunya."Naruto nyengir lebar melihat reaksi Sakura yang membelalak dengan wajah merah padam. Seperti buah apel.

"Kau! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku, Bodoh!" Sakura meronta. Memukul-mukul bahu Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapinya tanpa menuruti perintah Sakura. Terlalu senang melihat wajah cantik Sakura yang merona.

"Turunkan aku, Mesum!"

.

.

*Terakhir*

.

.

"Haah~, kau tak lapar, Sakura- _Chan_?"ucap Naruto yang terenggah. Bertumpu tangan di belakang dengan wajah yang menegadah. Meraup udara dengan rakus.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia juga terlihat terenggah setelah tadi terlalu banyak tertawa dan bermain bersama Naruto. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi entah mengapa ia menikmati waktu kebersamaannya tadi. "Aku tak merasa lapar. Bahkan haus pun aku tak merasakannya." ujarnya. Sedikit aneh juga dengan situasi ini. Padahal biasanya untuk saat-saat seperti ini, perutnya selalu berbunyi meminta tanggung jawab.

"Kau kuat sekali, Sakura- _Chan_. Haah~." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit dan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang mengambang bersamanya. Sakura ikut merebah.

"Hey, Sakura- _Chan_. Bukan kah waktu berlalu begitu cepat? Padahal kurasa kita baru saja datang. Tapi langit sudah mulai berwarna kekuningan." Sakura turut memandang langit. Dan benar saja langit sudah berwarna kuning pertanda sore akan segera tiba. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Apa kita terkena _Genjutsu_?"Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Tepat dimana Naruto berada.

"Kurasa bukan. Aku sudah mencoba mematahkannya, tapi ini memang bukan _Genjutsu_." ujar Naruto. Sakura kembali menatap langit.

"Aku berfikir, mungkin karena saat ini aku menghabiskan waktu dengamu, waktu semakin cepat berlalu. Ini selalu terjadi saat bersama dengan Sakura- _chan_." Sakura merona merah. Memalingkan wajah berlainan arah dengan Naruto. Menghindari sosok itu melihat wajahnya yang terbakar.

"Bodoh, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh."gumamnya. Naruto tertawa.

.

.

*Saigo*

.

.

Langit telah berubah warna sepenuhnya dengan warna orange. Menutup semua keindahan biru langit dengan lembayung senja yang memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Bayanganpun telah memanjang pertanda matahari sebentar lagi meninggalkan peraduannya. Dan kini, Naruto dan Sakura tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Berdiam diri menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Dengan senyum puas tertempel di masing-masing wajah.

"Naruto. Aku ingin permen apel." gumam Sakura tiba-tiba saat netranya tak sengaja menemukan kedai permen apel. Menggapai lengan baju Naruto meminta afeksi dari pemuda itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan sembari bergumam. "Hm?"mengangkat alis.

Sakura memandang Naruto. "Aku ingin permen apel." menyeringai, menarik lengan baju. Memintanya mengikuti dirinya. Wajahnya antusias.

"E'eh." Naruto terbelalak. Tubuhnya condong kedepan akibat tarikan Sakura. Mengikuti terbawa oleh tenaga Sakura.

"Paman, kami pesan permen apel-nya." ujar antusias Sakura. Mengacungkan dua jari sebagai jumlah permen yang di pesan.

Sang penjual tersenyum. "Ah, ternyata Naruto- _sama_ dengan Sakura- _sama_ , ya?" ujar sang penjual. Mengambil dua batang permen apel dan memberikannya pada masing-masing orang tersebut.

"Ah, berapa harganya, paman?" tanya Naruto. Mengambil dompet kataknya bermaksud mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas sebagai bayaran.

Sang penjual melambai kecil. "Tidak perlu, Naruto- _sama_. Itu gratis untuk kalian."

"E-eh, tapi paman, kami tidak enak jikakami menerimanya secara cuma-cuma." Sakura berkilah. Berusaha menolak. Namun sang penjual masih tersenyum dan menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah biasa memberi permen gratis untuk sepasang kekasih." Sakura memerah, begitu pula Naruto yang mengusap kunuknya malu.

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, paman." ringis Naruto. Sang penjual sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, namun sejurus kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu ya? Anggap saja itu ungkapan terima kasih saya untuk jasa Naruto- _sama_ dan Sakura- _sama_ melindungi Konoha." Naruto kembali meringis.

"K-Kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk permen apelnya, paman." Sakura membungkuk. Berterima kasih pada kebaikan sang penjual permen apel disana.

"Ya, tidak apa. Nikmati waktu kalian." Naruto tersenyum, turut membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan kedai itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar akan ada pesta _Hanabi_ di sekitar sini." Sakura menggigit potongan terakhir permen apel sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kapan?" tanyanya. Naruto memegang dagunya dengan _saphire_ yang menatap langit.

"Saat matahari terbenam kalau tidak salah." Sakura mengernyit.

"Bukannya—"

 **Syuuut~**

 **DUAR**

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya sekaligus kedua matanya saat suara menggelegar itu terdengar. Meringkuk kecil terkejut. Bagaimanapun itu terlalu mendadak ia rasa.

 **Syut**

 **Syuut**

 **Duar Duar**

"... Sekarang." tambah Naruto. Tersenyum tulus sembari memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Membawa kedua tangan itu menjauh dari kedua telinganya untuk mendengarkan kembali suara riuh kembang api.

 **Duar**

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada kembang api. Tangannya pun terlepas dari tangan Sakura membuat sang gadis hanya bisa menatap tangan kosong Naruto dalam diam.

 **Duar**

"Lihatlah itu. Indah sekali." gumam Naruto membawa Sakura turut menyaksikan kembang api. _Emerald_ -nya terbuka lebar. Menyaksikan letupan indah menggores cakrawala malam. Menaburinya dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang terus berganti saling merajai.

"Indah." gumam Sakura tanpa sadar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Takjup akan sesuatu itu yang meletup di udara.

"Kau senang?" Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya pada Naruto. Naruto turut menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih." ujarnya tulus. Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, berarti aku sudah bisa tenang." ujar Naruto membuat Sakura berkerut tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu bisa tenang?" tanyanya merasa aneh. Naruto menggeleng lemah. Membalikan badan menghadapnya.

"Kau akan ingat nanti setelah terbangun dari mimpi ini, Sakura- _chan_." dan Sakura semakin berkerut tak mengerti.

"Ayolah, jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang penasaran." paksa Sakura. Menggapai tangan Naruto namun sang pemuda menghindarinya dengan menarik tangannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak ada di sini lagi, kau sudah tahu itu."Sakura menggeleng. Masih mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. 'Tenang', 'mimpi', 'Sadar', 'Di sini lagi', aku tak mengerti semua itu. Jangan membuat ini seperti kau akan pergi Naruto!" teriaknya. Menatap wajah rubahnya dengan wajah yang tak tentu. Matanya mendadak memanas.

Naruto tersenyum."Aku memang akan pergi- _tebayou_. Tubuh yang kau lihat ini hanya sebagian _cakra_ yang kutinggalkan padamu saat perang dulu. Tubuh ini tidak asli. Kita sedang ada di alam bawah sadarmu, Sakura- _Chan_."

tangannya terangkat menunjuk kembang api. "Saat kembang api terakhir nanti meledak di udara, tubuh ini akan hilang secara perlahan hingga tak akan ada satu titikpun aku di dunia ini. Kembang api itu adalah tanda bahwa kau akan segera terbangun dari tidurmu ini. Jadi selamat tinggal, kurasa. Bahagialah tanpaku." Sakura terbelalak.

"Na-"

"Ah, bodohnya aku. Kau pasti bahagia, apalagi Sasuke sudah pulang." Sakura menahan nafasnya. Apa maksudnya Sasuke sudah pulang? Ia yakin, ia tidak lupa ingatan bahwa sosok Sasuke belum sedetikpun menginjakan kaki di Konoha. Bahkan itu tak cocok di katakan 'Pulang'.

"Naru-."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku ucapkan terakhir kali. Aku bingung." Naruto mengusap tengkuknya.

"Nar-"

"Ahh~, 'Semoga kalian tak terpisahkan.' kurasa itu kata yang tepat. Kau dan Sas-"

"CUKUP NARUTO!" Teriak kuat Sakura.

"S-Sakura- _chan_." gumam Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku tak mengerti semua ini. Aku tak mengerti." Sakura mendudukan diri. Menangis tersedu entah karena apa. Tapi ini menyakitkan di ulu hatinya. Sekan luka lama terbuka kembali. Merobek jati dirinya.

"Aku tak mengerti, Hiks." Ia meringkuk. Memeluk kedua kakinya erat dengan wajah yang tenggelam di sana.

Naruto ikut menunduk. Mendekat dan membawa Sakura kedekapannya. Membiarkan gadis itu membasahi bajunya dengan air mata. Menangis di pelukannya.

"Aku bertarung dengan Sasuke. Mencoba membawanya pulang ke Konoha." jelasnya.

"Kami bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga. Mengerahkan apa yang kami punya demi idealisme kami masing-masing. Hingga pada akhirnya kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Nyawa kami sudah di ambang batas, bahkan hidup kami hanya tersisa satu menit kurasa."

"Janjiku... Permintaanmu padaku, aku tak melupakannya. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya." Sakura tersentak. Mencengkram baju Naruto kuat.

"Aku memberikan semuanya pada Sasuke. Kesempatanku untuk hidup, kesempatanku di dunia, kesempatan bersamamu, aku memberikan itu padanya. Dia harus selamat. Dia harus hidup dan kembali padamu." Sakura mulai sesenggukan kembali. Air matanya semakin deras.

"Kau mengharapkannya, bukan? Dari dulu kau mengharapkannya."

"Hanya untukmu, Demi hidupmu, aku rela menukarnya. Aku tak bisa menjamin kau bisa hidup senang tanpanya. Tapi meski kau hidup tanpaku, asal ada Sasuke—"

"Kau bodoh, Naruto. Kau bodoh!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto kuat hingga pemuda itu terduduk di tanah.

Sempat Naruto terbelalak menerima tindakan seperti itu, namun selepasnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Enggan bertatap muka dengannya. "... Asal ada Sasuke, kau akan hidup bahagia."

 **Duak**

Naruto terjengkang kebelakang akibat tinjuan pada wajahnya. Terlentang di tanah dengan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk melupakannya?! Kau tak perlu mengingat janji bodoh itu, Idiot!"

Naruto tak membalas. Masih terlentang di atas tanah menatap angkasa.

"Aku sudah bilang aku sudah tidak perduli dengan janji itu. Kau tahu artinya apa?!" Sakura berjalan kearah Naruto. Mendudukan diri di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Kau akan membawanya pulang dengan caramu sendiri, bukan?"

"Aku tak perduli lagi pada Sasuke!"tangannya memukul dada Naruto kecil. Tenaganya menghilang entah kemana. Hanya saja matanya terasa berat kembali. Menghangat hingga sesuatu mengalir dari sana. Cukup deras.

"Aku... entah sejak kapan kau adalah orang yang mengisi hatiku. Entah sejak kapan... Aku mulai memandangmu. Entah... Sejak kapan, aku mencintaimu." nada bicaranya mulai pecah. Bahunnya pun ikut bergetar.

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Hiks... kau malah menyakitiku. Kau yang malah menghancurkanku." Sakura membungkuk dan menangis kembali di dada Naruto.

"Maaf." gumam Naruto.

"Kau ingin aku bahagia, tapi kau sendiri malah ingin membunuhku. Kau malah menyiksaku. Hiks..."

"Kau malah menyuruhku bunuh diri dengan ini." racau Sakura tak henti. Tersedu sendiri.

"Kau tahu aku adalah orang yang tidak peka. Seharusnya kau katakan itu lebih jelas agar aku lebih mengerti." ujar lirih Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Hiks...Dan kau mengatakan bahwa aku berbohong." gumam Sakura lemah. Memukul pelan kembali dada Naruto.

 **DUAARR**

Sakura terbelalak. Air matanya terhenti untuk sejenak. 'Kembang api terakhir?' tak terasa tangannya mencengkram jaket Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Bukan sesuatu yang enak di dengar. Penuh akan duka dan pilu. "Maaf, tapi ini sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat, Sakura- _Chan_. Lihatlah." Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang mulai transparan. Memudar bagai tak beraga.

"Na-."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_. Untuk ketidak pekaanku. Kesalahanku. Kecerobohanku. Untuk semuanya. Maaf."

Sakura menggeleng keras. Meraih rambutnya sendiri dan mencengkramnya kuat. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan bangun, Sakura bodoh! Jangan bangun! Hiks." teriak Sakura entah pada siapa. Terus berteriak histeris dengan verba yang sama.

Naruto mengambil belakang tengkuk Sakura dan membawanya pada ciuman. Dalam penuh perasaan yang Sakura tak menolaknya. Terus memperdalam ciumannya.

" _Sayonara_."

Dan tubuh Naruto hilang sepenuhnya. Berubah jadi percikan cahaya kecil yang langsung berpencar dan meredup. Menyisakan Sakura yang membungkuk sendiri. Meringkuk semakin meringkuk sebelum jeritan membelah sore itu menjadi sore pilu. Paling kelam dan paling dingin bagi Sakura.

"Aaarrrgh~."

.

.

.

"Haah~..." Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan sekali hentakan. Nafas yang tersenggal.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya. Memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Lingkungan yang ia kenal sebagai kamarnya. Hingga sesuatu memebuatnya terbelalak.

"Naruto."

Sakura bangun dengan segera. Terburu-buru tak menyadari selimut yang melilit kakinya membuatnya terjatuh cukup keras ke lantai. Namun seakan tubuhnya kebal akan rasa sakit, Sakura bergerak melepaskan diri. Menendang-nendang selimut dengan sesekali tangan membantu.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Teriaknya. Berusaha melepaskan selimut di kakinya dan langsung melesat keluar pintu kamar.

Dan ia tersentak ketika Ino dan Ibunya tengah berdiri di depan kamar. Sama terkejutnya.

"Ino, kau melihat Naruto? Dimana dia?" tanyanya dengan wajah campur aduk. Matanya juga telah berkaca-kaca tanda sesuatu akan tumpah disana.

"Ino, jawab aku! Dimana Naruto?!" teriak Sakura saat Ino malah menunduk. Tak berani menatap maniknya.

"Ayolah Hiks... Jawab aku!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Ibu. Berharap mendapat jawaban dari wanita baya itu.

"Ibu pasti tahu, 'kan? Beritahu aku dimana dia sekarang. Dimana Naruto?" Sakura jatuh terduduk. Membekap mulutnya. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sakura. Tolong lepaskanlah dia. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini."Ino memeluk tubuhnya erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang serasa dingin.

"Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya bagimu, Sakura. Biarkan Naruto tenang." ucap Mebuki juga bercucur air mata. Tak tega melihat putri satu-satunya menderita seperti ini.

Sakura semakin tersedu. "Aku tidak bisa... Hiks...Mimpi itu... Naruto selalu ada disana. Hanya mimpi itu yang kumiliki dari Naruto, Ino. Aku tak bisa." Sakura membalas pelukan sahabatnya. Menumpahkan duka laranya di pundak Ino. Menumpahkan segala perasaannya dalam tangis.

"Naruto~."

.

.

.

"Tiga bulan sudah terlewat, bodoh. Tiga bulan kau tak ada. Tiga bulan Konoha sudah sepi. Tiga bulan tidak ada yang mengusik hariku. Dan sudah tiga bulan, kau menyiksaku." Sakura tersenyum getir. Berjongkok untuk menyimpan perlahan bunga yang ia bawa di hadapan monumen pahlawan Konoha. "Ya, tiga bulan. Kau manusia terjahat sedunia, bodoh. Kau yang paling kejam."

"Ah, ya. Kau belum tahu? Aku memanggilmu bodoh karena itu kenyataannya. Pikiranmu dangkal. Kau tak pernah mengerti semua hal. Yang lebih parah akan tingkah konyol-mu itu." Matanya mulai berkaca. Getaran kecil di pundaknya pun perlahan mulai terlihat. Membuktikan bahwa raganya telah tak kuasa menahan beban hatinya. Menahan gejolak rindu yang tak terhingga.

"Tapi, alasanku yang sesunggunya karena kau itu tidak pernah peka. Kau selalu mementingkan orang lain. Kau selalu mendahulukanku, dan lebih parah lagi kau malah membuat janji bodoh itu."

"Okay, aku memang salah meminta itu. Tapi kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau tak sanggup? Kenapa kau tak mengucapkan bahwa kau tak bisa? Mungkin jika kau lakukan itu, kau masih disini. Bersamaku. Berkencan kurasa." Mungkin jika keadaannya biasa saja, semua bisa melihat rona di pipi Sakura. Tapi, untuk desiran aneh saja tak ada. Malah itu menjadi pahit saat air mata mengalir dari matanya membasahi pipi. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Bisakah kau kembali, Naruto? Bisakan?" Ia tersedu.

"Kau memenuhi permintaan bodoh untukku. Bolehkan aku membuat permintaan lagi? Aku ingin kau untuk kembali kesini? Bisa, 'kan? Bisa, 'kan?"

"Itu sangat mudah untukmu, Naruto. Kumohon." tubuh itu perlahan turun. Meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di depan monumen Konoha.

"Huaaa!" jerit tangis Sakura memecah keheningan pemakaman Konoha. Membuat semua teman yang memerhatikan gadis itu ikut menumpahkan air matanya. Terutama untuk Ino yang menutup mulutnya tak kuasa.

.

.

.

Gadis itu melengguh. Beberapa kali matanya yang merapat bergetar. Berusaha keras membuka sang kelopakuntuk menunjukan hijau emerald yang terbenam disana. Hingga setelahnya ia tersentak dari tidurnya. Langsung terduduk dengan nafas yang naik turun cepat. Bahkan keringat kecil keluar dari dahi dan pelipisnya membuat beberapa helaian pink itu menempel di sana.

"A-apa itu?!" gumamnya masih dengan nafas tersenggal. Mengeratkan kepalan pada selimutnya. Berusaha mengingat apa yang ada di mimpinya.

"Tidak... Ingat." desahnya. Menepuk dahinya sebelum menyisir kebelakang pada rambut yang sedikit menghalanginya.

Perlahan, ia meminggirkan kakinya. Menapakan diri pada teras kamar dan mulai berdiri. Berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamar dan membuka gorden yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk. Menyipit kala sinar matahari begitu saja menerpa matanya.

"Cerah." ujarnya. Meregangkan otot tubuhnya dengan tangan keatas. Sedikit membusungkan dada kala tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang.

"Sakura-Chan!"

. . .

Bagaikan sebuah siklus, semua itu terus berulang. Terus berputar pada poros yang sama seakan kaset usang yang tak hentinya menampilkan gerakan yang sama.

Dan ini akan berhenti saat Sakura melepaskannya. Ini akan berhenti saat ia menginginkannya.

Ia tahu ia memang harus mengakhiri semua ini. Cepat atau lambat ia harus menerima kenyataan. Bahwa memang Naruto telah meninggalkannya. Sendiri dalam keterpurukan. Meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang mencekik yang seakan-akan mau membunuhnya.

Namun, Meski harus seperti itu, ia tak ada niatan untuk melepasnya. Sakura enggan menerima kenyataan. Ia tak mau menerimanya. Biarlah ia hidup seperti ini. Meski sakit, selama ia mengingat Naruto, selama ia merasa dekat dengan Naruto, ia tak perduli. Karena...

Separuh jiwanya adalah Naruto. Hidupnya adalah Naruto. Semua kisahnya dimulai dari Naruto. Hingga ketika Naruto tiada, kisahnya pun selesai sampai di sana.

 **End**

 **AN** : _Sorry fans, saya buat yang beginian lagi. Moodnya lagi bagus di Agnes sih (?) Angs maksudnya. Khihohaha. Tenang, saya lagi buat obatnya. Settingnya juga Canon. Baru 1/4 sih. Secepatnya, mumpung belum seberapa sibuk di DuTa. Ditunggu saja._

 _Nyoba_ _-nyoba gaya bahasa baru. Gimana? Ancur lagi? Sudah biasa. Ff ini bisa dibilang terinspirasi dari banyak hal. Mulai dari ff NS lama, dari acara tv, dll. Tapi inspirasi utama dari ff ini adalah dari Anime 'Beyond the Boundary / Kyoukai no Kanata'. Yang udah nonton pasti tau lah._

 _Sekian dan terima kasih. Kritik saran atau pujian betapa 'TAMPAN'-nya saya di mata kalian bisa kalian tulis di kolom review. Jangan sungkan._

 _Akhir kata,_

Wassalamu'alaikum. W. W.

P. S : Kalo ada kata-kata yang gak pake spasi, maafkan saja author ini. Itu karena pas masa pengetikan sempet ganti laptop. -_-)a

Review please

.

.

v

V


End file.
